Deadpool
Deadpool (Real name Wade Wilson) is a recurring anti-hero in Marvel's comic book stories. Background Wade Wilson’s early life is mysterious and not really elaborated on due to his messed up mental state which caused his memory of his past to be hazy at best. What we do know is that his mother died of cancer while he was young and his father (who was in the military) physically abused Wade quite often. Due to the incredibly harsh treatment he received as a kid, he became a delinquent in his teenage years, never really getting the love and affection he wanted. However, one night while drinking with his friends, Wade’s father tried to take him out of the club, one of his friends stole Wade's father’s handgun and killed him. Feeling guilty over this, Wade sobered up and decided to join the military himself. However, that did not turn out so well due to Wade not really liking discipline, and he decided to use his military training to become a mercenary while still in his late teens. Accepting assassination contracts only against those whom he felt deserved death, he made a habit of using plastic surgery and technology to take on a new identity whenever he failed a mission. Not much is known regarding his mercenary life but we do know that he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship soured, he traveled throughout Asia where he became a wrestler under the tutelage of a criminal, The Oyakata. Once he learned that the Boss asked Wade to kill The Oyakata, he refused and went back to the United States. It was then he met a teenage prostitute named Vanessa. They were very much in love but like everything in Wade’s life, it soon turned for the worst. Learning that he had contracted cancer, Wilson broke up with Vanessa rather than force her to remain with a man who was going to die. In Canada, he was offered hope in the form of Department K, a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government that had affiliations with the Weapon X project. Wilson became a test subject in Department K’s branch and gained superhuman abilities, including a ridiculously strong healing factor to heal his cells faster than his cancer could kill them, though unfortunately, this permanently scarred his body, basically turning him into a living tumor. It also had some pretty wonky effects on his mind, resulting in him becoming aware of the fourth wall and knowing that he's not real. After he killed one of his teammates, he was sent to a government facility where the rejects were treated. He was experimented upon by Doctor Killebrew and Ajax (or FRANCIS), with the patients placing bets in a "dead pool" on how long each test subject would live. Eventually Ajax would attempt to kill Wade by tearing out his heart and leaving him for dead but, the Merc’s will to survive was so strong he used his healing factor to regenerate his heart and escaped the facility with his patients. Now a free man, he decided to take on the name “Deadpool” and became one of the most well-known mercenaries for hire in the Marvel Universe. He would go on many crazy adventures including fighting zombie presidents, time travel and even fighting alternate versions of himself to see who is the best Deadpool. He would make many friends including, surprisingly, Captain America, Spider-Man and Wolverine as well as meeting his daughter. Deadpool has had quite a life - hasn’t he? He’s also been considered an unofficial member of the X-Men (and boasted about his status as a mutant to try and gain membership in the past) as well as the Uncanny Avengers. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Can trade blows with those that can harm him and harm alternate versions of himself. Has contended with Wolverine and Captain America.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, with Speed of Light 'reactions (He should be comparable to Captain America and Daredevil) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Has numerous of durability feats on this level) Hax: 'Regeneration, Durability Negation, Molecular Disintegration; High Resistance to Soul-Based Attacks, Body Possession, Telepathy, and Photographic Reflexes used to copy his fighting style 'Intelligence: 'Aware that he is a fictional character, and often breaks the fourth wall, master of armed and unarmed combat, can actually execute clever plans despite his insanity. 'Stamina: 'Extremely High (Can survive being blown to pieces and can regenerate from a pool of blood). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers '''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''Deadpool possesses superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverine's as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after the Hulk liquidated everything from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally.142 Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Deadpool's is mentally driven to a partial extent. * Foreign Chemical Resistance: Deadpool's body is highly resistant to poisons and most drugs.1 For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Teletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, momentarily, be affected by certain drugs (tranquilizers) if exposed to a large enough dosage. * Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. * Immortality: Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an endless lifespan by halting the aging process. His life span is extended to such a degree that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. He was also cursed with immortality by T-Ray on behalf of Thanos, in order to keep him away from Death. * Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes his brain to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Cable, Emma Frost, and the Red Onslaught. Deadpool can be looped into a telepathic psi-link to communicate with others mentally, as he did while a member of X-Force, but actually reading his mind can be confusing, even to an accomplished telepath like Psylocke. This would not prevent him from being attacked psychically though. * Possession Resistance: Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. No one can touch his soul. Techniques * Shoryuken: '''Deadpool is apparently a huge of the Street Fighter series that he replicates the poster of the Street Fighter games, Ryu's iconic rising uppercut move, the Shoryuken. Which he used to great effect by knocking the X-Man, Kitty Pryde a block away. Equipment * '''Dual Katanas: Wilson wields a pair of steel katanas. He is able to charge his katanas with an energy field through his suit, increasing the durability of his swords and increasing their cutting power to the point that they can easily cut through and bypass objects as hard as diamond, Archangel's Metallic Wings, and durability of Planet Level beings like the Hulk. * Firearms: 'Wade often wields a wide variety of firearms ranging from pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns, assault rifles, grenade launchers, and heavy artillery weapons. * '''Explosives: '''Other then firearms, Deadpool also carries various hand grenades and bombs at his disposal. * '''Matter Disintegration Gun: ' This weapon destroys anything on a molecular scale, meaning if you are hit by this weapon, they're dead. He mainly brings it out against unkillable beings such as vampires, and as Wilson tells us that nobody tends to survive when hit by it. * '''Time Gun Machine: One of Deadpool’s most oddest weapon of all. It fires chronokinetic energy through a bullet casing. Meaning it has the ability to shoot time. According to Deadpool it can kill characters with chronokinetic abilities/people who time travel like his old pal Cable, but it’s most bizarre ability is that it can turn people into historic figures such as Hitler. * Teleportation Device: Deadpool has utilized different teleportation devices to whisk him out of (and occasionally into) danger. Deadpool was able to 'bodyslide' to wherever Cable is present, through Providence. At different periods Deadpool has possessed different teleportation technologies which he sometimes uses for combat. * Magical Satchel of Unlimited Weaponry: 'Contains all of Deadpool's weapons and ammunition. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Was able to kick down a steel door * Can lift around two tons * While posing around as Spiderman, moved a helicopter around * Easily use a traffic light post as a weapon * Beaten down Crossbones to a bloody pulp * Is physically strong enough to go toe to toe and overpower Cable * Pressed 800lbs+ without too much effort * Has broken the jaws of superhumans before * His punches and kicks are strong enough to make miniature shockwaves * Slapped Chameleon out of a building * Knocked down Wolverine with a flurry of punches and kicks (Wade was holding an unconscious woman when he did this) * Kicked Moon Knight through a solid concrete wall so hard it shattered * Casually snapped someone's arm off * Dispatched Tiger Shark, who was armed with a sword, with a single kick * Snapped a fully grown man's neck with two fingers * Injured Iron Fist with a single punch (Iron Fist was able to survive a train explosion) * Threw Peter Parker out of a bridge with only one hand * Knocked Spiderman around with his blows * Ripped out a Vetis' heart * Held his own against a held back Daredevil (However, Wade himself was also holding back) * Broke Batroc's leg with a simple leg snap technique * Ran away from an explosion despite having three grown men on his shoulders * Restrained Wolverine with one hand * Injured Captain America with his kicks * Easily slices through metal and mechs with his swords * Punched Moon Knight through an entrance of a Carnival Funhouse * Injured and staggered a Symbiote Dinosaur with his kicks * Pummeled a Skrull to death and crushed it's skull * Restrained a rampaging dinosaur with nothing but vines * Heavily injured Cable with his punches * Caught a punch from Wolverine * Stomped Evil Deadpool into nothing but ribs and blood * Knocked out Taskmaster with a single punch. Speed/Reactions * Casual bullet-timer * Consistently attacks faster than the eye could follow * Caught up to an airplane which was taking off at full takeoff speed, or around 150 mph * Moved out of the way of an RPG shot, by Bullseye, while Wade himself was in a monster truck ( It impressed even Bullseye himself) * Dodges and catches Captain America's shield throw (Captain America himself was surprised and impressed from his maneuvers) * Cleared through an entire obstacle course designed for a mech suit while dodging lasers and other weapons * Can dodge and weave through Cyclop's optic blasts and dodge Surge's electricity and Domino's bullets all at the same time * Reacted and dodged blows from Carnage * Flicked a coin fast enough to be comparable to a bullet in speed * Reacted and blocked Bullseye's automatic fire in point blank range * Daken can't track his movements * Can jump up to a skyscraper with two leaps * Easily outran a group of Weapon X agents and Sauron * Can easily deflect and slice bullets * Easily moved in faster than eye speeds across a room * Moves fast enough that humans can't register his movements * Dodged a 3-Ton teddy bear falling on him while it was only a few feet away with all of his limbs broken * Blitzed several pirate goons * Dodged and reacted to punches from Punisher * Slices off the fingers of a goon with surgical precision before he could the trigger of his gun * Reacted and dodged blows from Wolverine * Was able to evade the Fantastic Four * Has dodged projectiles thrown at him by Bullseye (Bullseye is one of the finest marksman in the Marvel Universe, rivaling only Hawkeye and Punisher) * Moved faster than a depowered Cable can shoot him (Cable was directly behind him and had the gun pointed in his head) * Outran an explosion while having three guys on his shoulder * Was able to disarm a man before he can shoot him * Tagged Spiderman in CQC range * Fought evenly with Daredevil * Dodged away from a point blank sniper shot * Sliced a gun in half before the user can pull the trigger Durability/Endurance * Was intact after getting hit by a rocket strong enough to destroy the Baxter Building * No sold an explosion that destroyed a floor * Was only annoyed by an volley of assault rifle fire * Only had his costume burned off when a zombie t-rex stomped on him and ''then having a satellite fall and explode on him * Tanks a punch from Blade (Blade can punch through vampire's chest and easily tear and crumple a steel door) * Withstood punches and kicks from a combined assault from Captain America and Daredevil * Shrugged off a revolver shot to the face * Survived being crashed into a meteor and then having said meteor explode from the impact * Relatively unfazed from Cable's punches * No sold being impaled by Taskmaster in the chest * Withstood punches and kicks from Iron Fist (Iron Fist, without Ki, was able to one shot a Helicopter) * Survived a punch from Colossus * Was still conscious from a full out blitz from Spiderman (In a blitz, Spiderman can tear down a large building with ease) * Regenerated from a nuclear bomb blast (He did this just to impress a lady) * Took several headbutts from Captain America * Completely conscious after being rammed through a building * Shook off a charge from Bulldozer * No sold an explosion that pulverized around 2,534 cubic meters of concrete * Has stood up multiple times after getting kicked around by Spiderman on several occasions * Was still standing after having his insides get vaporized * No sold several of Wolverine's punches * Was able to free himself from being impaled on Carnage's tendril * Survived getting zapped by Storm's lightning * Stood up after Luke Cage crushed his skull * Was intact after having a pair of point blank grenades exploding in front of him * Tanks an explosion that destroyed a dam * Stood up after having his neck snapped * Has taken slices and stabs from Wolverine's Adamantium claws * Regenerated from getting his brains blown out by Cable * Survived getting cut 42 thousand times * Was able to fight properly despite having an eye and half a brain missing * Still conscious when he had his organs crushed and skull fractured at supersonic speeds * Has survived being thrown into concrete numerous times * Recovered from the Penance Stare's effect in a couple of seconds * Completely intact after a skyscraper collapsed on top of him * Even before he had his Healing Factor, survived having his body surgically toyed around with * Woke up with a knife stuck in his head and functioned almost normally * Recovered from getting his head blown to bits on multiple occasions * Completely fine after having his head stuck in a Vibranium container * Survived being impaled by several Symbiotes * Was able to recover from being cut through with a chainsaw in a couple of seconds * Was unconcerned about having axes, arrows and shurikens stuck within him * Remained unscathed after tanking multiple satellite missiles to the face Skill/Intelligence * A highly trained killer in every sense of the word * Has mastered all forms of weaponry and combat * Uses disguising and sniping as ways of killing multiple times (Has also employed espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods before too, despite it not being his preferred strategy) * Can use any weapon known to man and can learn how to use the weapon in less than five minutes than anyone else * Despite his insanity, can think of highly well thought out long term plans * Took down pirates with a nuclear submarine * Was able to trick the Skrulls into working with him * Weaponized Dubstep against Carnage * Formed a Carbon Fiber Blade against Magneto (Even Magneto was impressed by the fact Wade made it) * A member of the old and new X-Force, led by Cable and Wolverine respectively * Took down thousands of warriors with only a single sword * Infiltrated a Weapons X facility and also taking out the X-Force's members * Wiped out the Ultimatum army with pure planning (Ultimatum had him outnumbered by a literal army to one) Powerscaling Contrary to belief, despite appearing incompetent and dumbfounded. Deadpool is actually a highly intelligent and resourcefully deadly-skilled assassin and mercenary when he takes a fight seriously, having been trained in virtually all forms of unarmed combat and weaponry coupled with his remarkable healing factor that rival that of Hulk and Wolverine's. He has proven himself to to be a formidable foe, able to keep up with top tier Marvel Street Levelers such as Captain America, Daredevil, Black Panther, Iron Fist, Wolverine, Punisher, and most of all, Taskmaster. Thanks in part to his insanity and unpredictable fighting style, making it difficult to predict what he might possibly do next and ability to take a huge amount of punishment from his opponent's attacks than dish back just as much in return. What makes Deadpool a even more lethal force to be reckon with is his sheer plethora of hax weapons at his disposal which can allow him to bypass his foes's all forms of armor and durability like his trusty dual katanas whose cutting power is enhanced by an energy field surrounding it, allowing him to even pierce through the skin of the Hulk. Followed by that he also carries a Matter Disintegration Gun which can destroy individuals and objects on a molecular scale. Making the Merc with the Mouth far more then just your average talkative comedian in a red jump suit. Weaknesses * He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness) * His regeneration is incredibly slow and painful, and requires his own concentration to work * At times, he's very careless and cocky Source * Wade Wilson (Earth-616) | Marvel Database * Deadpool (Marvel Comics) | Vs Battle Wiki * Deadpool gets crazy for a Death Battle!! | Deviantart (Deadpool Bio by Grinderkiller1) * Respect DEADPOOL! (Deadpool) | Reddit Respect Thread * Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Speed of Light